Shopping Doesn't Have To Be Boring
by SomebodyShipThem
Summary: Jesse and Beca go shopping to replace Beca's broken cd's. Jesse thinks shopping is boring and acts like a child to get his own way. Beca can't say no to Jesse's puppy dog eyes. What will they get up to? Set in their second year at Barden and as a couple. Rated T for language. One-Shot. Review if you can.


**A/N: I'm going to start doing one-shots from prompts. If anyone would like to send me pairings from Glee or Pitch Perfect, I'll match them to a prompt and write as soon as I can. Thanks to anyone who reads/likes my fics.**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Jesse was going to surprise Beca with a trip to the mall after he'd wrecked most of her music collection, during one of his frequent dance outbursts the other day. He said he was going to replace all of the discs he had broken, but Jesse is very forgetful so it's unlikely. He will probably end up doing what he always does whenever they go out anywhere; dragging her to as many shops as he could before the DJ got annoyed and threatened to leave him there. Which has happened many times before...

It was Saturday afternoon so the mall would be very crowded and busy with shoppers, teenagers and random market stalls selling unnecessary crap that no one buys. Which Beca hated. Yay. She would prefer staying in her dorm room (hopefully alone) working on a mix, or out on the quad working on a mix. So mixing. But the brunette had a hard time saying no when her boyfriend, of two years, turns up at her doorstep with flowers insisting that they go to the mall the following day.

Damn that adorable face.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Beca opens the door after Jesse's knocking became louder and more often which grew to be very annoying sometimes.

"Becaw!" Jesse greets his girlfriend with a bone-crushing hug and a grin from ear to ear. As usual.

"Jesse." Beca says with no enthusiasm what so ever while trying to escape the Treble's embrace but failing. As usual.

"You ready to go then?" Jesse asks and is already turning on his heel to leave and grabbing Beca's wrist, "Woah." Beca says, barely having time to get her car keys and shut the door before being led down the hallway.

They make their way towards the college's car park to Beca's Range Rover. When Beca had told Jesse about the car, he had made her drive all over the city to different stores and cafes to discover new places together. But not before joking about the small brunette, asking if she was able to reach the pedals okay, or if she needed a booster and was able to see above the steering wheel. Much to Beca's disapproval.

Jesse, of course, being the gentleman that he is, opens Beca's door and helps her into the driver's side before walking around the car and getting in. They buckle themselves in and start the 20 minute (there about) drive to the mall. Jesse is bored already, after 5 minutes, and turns on the radio when a _very _familiar song comes on the radio and immediately starts to sing.

"**Won't you come see about me? I'll be alone, dancing and you know it baby**," Jesse sings at the top of his lungs, "Come on Bec, you know you want to sing it to me again." He playfully pokes her sides. Beca smiles and swats Jesse's hand away pretending not to care and focusing on driving. "**I'll get us back together at heart, baby**." Jesse continues and Beca can't help it and joins in on the chorus, singing with Jesse, "**Don't you forget about me. Don't. Don't. Don't. Don't. Don't you, forget about me**." The volume of both brunette's voices certainly attracts the attention of a few passers-by to say the least. They sing the rest of the song and when it fades out, they both burst into laughter at the memory of the last time they sung that song.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Beca pulls into the car park of the mall and finds the closest space to the building, then exits the car. Shortly followed by Jesse. She locks the car and puts the keys away into her pocket and smiles when Jesse grabs her hand and laces their fingers together. They walk the short distance to the building, Jesse swinging their arms back and forth in-between them.

They enter the mall and start to make their way to the music store on the 2nd floor. Beca gets within 10 feet of the store when Jesse yanks on her hand, causing her to turn around.

"Ouch, what the hell was that for?" Beca stage-whispers, while rubbing her now aching shoulder.

"Can we go to the supermarket, pretty please? You never have any food at your place and my room is full of Benji's **Star Wars **stuff. I mean, I love the movie but that's just too far." Jesse pleads, sounding like a child.

"You're right," the DJ agrees, "but no, you promised to replace the cd's that **_your _**fat ass broke." She retorts, trying to make the Treble feel guilty, and failing to do so.

"But Becaaaa," Jesse whines, "the supermarket closes soon, the music store is open for hours." Jesse counters, giving his best puppy dog eyes, knowing that Beca can't say no to his sad face and will eventually give in.

"Urgh. Fine." Is all the Bella leader says. She is still trying to look pissed off, but can't stop herself from laughing when Jesse grabs the air yelling '_Boo-Ya_!' and gives her a kiss before running toward the supermarket, laughing like a six-year-old.

"Does he ever keep fucking still for more than 5 seconds?" Beca thinks out-loud while chasing after the Treble shouting, "Jesse, wait for me you moron!" She starts to laugh, as she runs, at how mad she must look.

She finally catches up to her boyfriend who is completely out of breath from all the running, and jumps on his back yelling, "I told you to wait, Biatch!"

Beca jumps off Jesse's back and brushes her t-shirt down, Jesse doing the same before going to get a cart once he has caught his breath. When he gets one, before he starts to push it, a lightbulb flashes in his head and he jumps inside the cart crossing his legs, giggling like a toddler. Beca is already laughing at the sight before her and realising how childish her boyfriend can be.

"Er, Jess, what'cha doing in the cart?" Beca says with a smile but is still wondering what he is up to.

"Oh my god, you have to push me around the store like this, it'll be so much fun!" Jesse replies jumping up and down, already gaining the stares of fellow shoppers. Beca is speechless. "Come on Beca, shopping's boring." Jesse gives his puppy dog eyes again.

"Jesse, I'm going to say this once and only once: When we get thrown out of here, it's your fault." Beca states with a smile, already pushing Jesse.

Beca is surprised at how easy she is pushing the cart, she thinks **_'Rather Jesse is really light, unlikey, or I'm really strong, also unlikely'_**. She doesn't question it and starts to run while pushing Jesse. She rockets down the first aisle with ease, not thinking about the corner until she is forced to kick herself of the shelves, causing the items to fall to the floor, shattering and spilling. She is uncontrollably running down the different aisles, sending several display works and stacks to the ground. Jesse still laughing like a maniac everytime something falls, shouting things like "Oops!" or "She did it not me!" or "Her fault!" to the rest of the store, Beca laughing along with him.

Beca suddenly stops when she sees a huge pyramid of toilet paper, some offer or something. "Jesse, look at that!" Beca says with a smirk, "Take cover, falling toilet paper ahead." She says laughing. Jesse looks ahead and his mouth turns to the shape of an 'O', "Are you really gonna do it?" He asks. Beca nods. "You're insane, but I love it. CHARGE!" Jesse shouts and Beca runs as fast as she can, gaining more and more speed as she goes. Several gasps can be heard around the store when the cart collides with the pyramid, completely demolishing the display and sending the two brunettes to the ground also.

A large man appears over the two singers but they are too busy laughing to take notice, until the store security guard coughs and folds his arms across his chest. Both their heads snap up to find the man towering over them leaning forward to grab them by the wrists and 'escort' them out of the mall. Beca and Jesse still laughing.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

They sit outside the building in Beca's car trying to calm down and be the adults they're supposed to be. Which takes some time because of the amount of fun they had. Beca is the first to speak.

"As much fun as I had today, I hate to say I told you so, but I did. I told you so! I told you so!" Beca jokes, poking Jesse's ribcage, giggling. Jesse laughs too when Beca begins to drive away from the mall saying, "Let's get the hell away from there."

"Agreed." Jesse smiles.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Beca is about to go into her dorm building but stops at the door. She turns to face Jesse who offered to walk her to her building because it was getting dark and there where a lot of parties on Saturday nights. She kisses Jesse's cheek and he smiles again. She turns away and starts walking into her building.

"You still owe me new cd's, you ass." Beca calls over her shoulder, not giving Jesse time to respond before disappearing around a corner.

**A/N: Thanks for reading. I hoped you liked it. Review if you can:).**


End file.
